Crush on You
by betawho
Summary: They're in a 1940's Big Band night club, and River's got a surprise for the Doctor...


Author's Note: I recently got to experience a recreation of a 1940's Big Band night club, and instantly knew this is something the Doctor and River would totally do.

And apparently it's a story that has just been waiting for me to write it, since I realized it had come to my mind from a diverse variety of sources. I first heard the song, "I've Got a Crush on You" on a episode of "Lois and Clark" then heard the full original 1940's version with complete Big Band orchestra backup, which adds immeasurably to the song's seduction and sass, River Song has always been a bit of a 1940's femme fatale, like Jessica Rabbit, and Alex Kingston has the most amazingly sexy singing voice.

If you know what all that means, go ahead and read the story. If not, or if you haven't heard the song, Google the videos below:

1.) "Lois Lane no Club Metro "  
2.) "Ella Fitzgerald - I've Got A Crush On You (High Quality - Remastered)"  
3.) "Jessica Rabbit - Why don't you do right"  
4.) "Alex Kingston - Coventry Carol "

Enjoy!

* * *

They were in a 1940's Big Band nightclub.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory pulled out chairs and claimed a table below the stage, beside the huge dance floor.

The adventure was over, they'd foiled the alien's attempt to introduce a violence-inducing hormone into the alcohol supply, and sent the aliens off, literally, with their tails between their legs.

They'd decided they deserved a night out. Amy and Rory had dressed for the Forties, Amy in a military cut dress, curled bangs, and bright red lipstick, Rory in a WWII Army officer's uniform that he said he'd earned.

The Doctor had opted to wear his tux. They all sat down, Rory gave their drinks order to a waitress, and they turned their attention to the band that was warming up on the high stage.

The air was redolent of cigarette smoke and perfume, the crowd loud and cheerful with discussion as everyone waited for the music to begin.

The Doctor's eye fell on the fourth chair at their table. "Where's River?" he asked.

Amy shrugged and sipped her drink. "Don't know, she said she'd meet us here."

Trumpets struck a chord, the piano tinkled, and everyone quieted down as the music began.

A smoky voice floated out from the wings. " _How glad the many millions of Toms and Dicks and Williams would be, to capture me..._ " River Song sauntered onto stage, scintillating in a sleeveless red sequin dress. She seduced her way slowly across the stage, her eyes never leaving the Doctor. The warm, husky honey of her voice flowed out over the hushed crowd. " _But_ y _ou had such persistence you wore down my resistance, I fell, and it was swell..._

" _You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo,_ " the servicemen in the audience hooted and whistled in approval. " _How I won you I will never, never know..._ "

The Doctor's eyes locked on hers as she undulated across the stage, her hair aglow in the floodlights, her lips painted ruby red, crooning...

" _It's not that you're attractive..._ " He felt Amy poking him in the shoulder and laughing, but he ignored her, his whole being focused on his wife as she slunk down the stairs from the stage, hips swaying with each step, beautiful shoulders rolling. He gulped. " _But oh my heart grew active, when you came into view..._ "

She smiled, and his hearts pattered painfully, almost shattering their way out of his ribcage. His whole being yearned toward her, this beautiful woman, his wife...

" _I've got a crush on you,_ _Sweetie Pie..._ " Trumpets swelled. His eyes throbbed, his fingers twiddled and the room faded, everything but her.

" _All the day and nighttime, hear me sigh..._

" _I never had the least notion_

 _That I could fall with so much emotion..."_

Her eyes smiled into his as she sang to him. His hearts fluttered as light as if they had wings, leaving him giddy.

 _"Could you coo..."_

She continued down the stairs. The band wailing behind her.

 _"Could you care..._

 _For a cunning Tardis we could share..."_

She stepped down onto the dance floor, and leaned over him... red lips tantalizingly near... her curls blocking out the crowd, her beautiful blue and green eyes filling his whole universe...

" _The world will pardon my mush..."_

She turned sideways and slid into his lap, her hand stroked down his long jaw.

" _Cause I've got a crush, my baby,...on...you..."_

That last breathy drawn out word segued into a kiss...

And the crowd went wild.

—

* * *

For more stories by this author click on "betawho" at the top of the page.

Please take a moment to leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
